Negatively charged atmospheric ions remove air borne contaminants by precipitation. Also presence of negatively charged ions is believed beneficial to health, as compared to positively charged ions. Systematic indoor generation of negatively charged ions, which improve indoor air quality, not only neutralizes and precipitates positively charged ions and contaminants, which fall to the floor or ground, but provides beneficial negative ions. By removing air borne contaminants and providing (an excess of) negatively charged ions, air quality within a sealed environment, such as a modern air conditioned building, which minimises external air exchange, can be significantly improved. Air borne contaminants are typically positively charged dust or bacteria or viruses, whose electric charge assists in their suspension in the air. These air borne contaminants accumulate with time, unless removed. Airborne bacteria and viruses are a major problem causing infection in hospitals, their removal would obviously be beneficial. A supply of negatively charged ions neutralizes their charges and precipitates the contaminants from the air. The net effect would be to cure or alleviate or ameliorate the “sick building syndrome.”
When negative ions are introduced into ventilation airflows air borne contaminants are precipitated to the ground as dust or smaller particles and can be removed by routine housekeeping. The energy consumption of an ion chip is minuscule, negligible compared to electric lighting. The ion chip can be fitted or retrofitted into existing air ventilation systems without difficulty. It can also be used to cleanse static ambient air.